Angst Drabbles Stories
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki saat-saat yang berduka, menyakitkan, dan dipenuhi dengan derai air mata. Berikut ini adalah kumpulan dari 10 kisah singkat dari para Vocaloid Crypton, yang memiliki kisahnya sendiri-sendiri. Kisah-kisah yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan sakit yang tak tertahankan... / 10 cerita singkat setiap chapternya! / Budidayakan meninggalkan review sebagai penghargaan


Yosh, ini fic Ryu yang kesekian =v='' fic ini kubuat lamaaa sekali... jadi maaf kalau penulisannya kacau ^_^''

Sebagian besar dari cerita-cerita yang ada di dalam fic kali ini benar-benar berdasarkan kisah Ryu sendiri Kehidupan Ryu memang menyedihkan... T_T #curcol

Maaf kalau banyak typo ._. Ryu sekarang lagi jarang ngetik, lebih seringnya gambar ._. Jadi tanganku juga jadi kaku pas megang keyboard T_T

Sekian, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review ;) Budidayakanlah kebiasaan untuk meninggalkan komentar setelah membaca untuk menjadi reader yang baik ^_^

Note : Fic ini bisa update kapan aja kalau Ryu sudah dapat inspirasi untuk membuat cerita singkat lainnya

* * *

**Angst Drabbles Stories**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Futre Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Random Pairings, dll ;)**

**.**

_Setiap orang pasti memiliki saat-saat yang berduka, menyakitkan, dan dipenuhi dengan derai air mata. Berikut ini adalah kumpulan dari 10 kisah singkat dari para Vocaloid Crypton, yang memiliki kisahnya sendiri-sendiri. Kisah-kisah yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan sakit yang tak tertahankan._

**.**

**1. Hope – Harapan**

Harapan, sebuah kata yang dianggap sebagai suatu hal yang sia-sia bagi anak berambut _honey blonde_ ini.

Kagamine Len, nama sang anak remaja berambut _honey blonde_ ini, hidup sendirian semenjak kematian kakak kembarnya, Kagamine Rin.

"Mengapa Tuhan mengambil nyawa Rin...?" Pertanyaan itu terus menerus membayang di kepala Len.

Nyawa Rin direnggut oleh sebuah penyakit Leukemia, atau yang biasa disebut kanker darah, sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jiwa Len begitu terpukul mendengar kabar kematian kakaknya ketika ia pulang dari sekolah. Padahal, ketika terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Rin di rumah sakit, Rin masih tampak ceria dan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya berharap," ucap Len dengan nada datar yang dingin pada semua orang. "Karena semua itu hanya akan membuatmu merasakan kesedihan yang lebih mendalam pada akhirnya..."

**.**

**2. Liar – Pembohong**

"Hei! Ada apa, Len_-kun_?" tanya Miku, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _tosca_ kepada sahabatnya, Kagamine Len, seorang remaja lelaki yang memiliki rambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_.

Len tidak menjawab. Saat ini di pikirannya terdapat sesuatu yang begitu mengusik dirinya.

"Hei, Len!" panggil Miku sekali lagi, namun kali ini setengah berteriak.

Len yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sahabatnya itu pun menoleh, dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman, yang terukir dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku dengan khawatir. Matanya memancarkan kecemasan terhadap sahabatnya ini. Miku pun meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Len, barangkali sahabatnya ini sedang mengalami demam.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Len sambil berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Benar nih?" tanya Miku lagi dengan nada menyelidik. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang begitu perhatian padanya, Len pun mengusap kepala Miku dengan pelan.

"Iya, kau tenang saja." Lagi-lagi Len memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum. Dan untungnya, Miku tidak menyadari kepalsuan yang ada di dalam senyuman itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Miku dengan ceria. "Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku harus menghampiri Kaito_-kun_!"

_Nyuuut..._

Hati Len sakit rasanya mendengar nama lelaki berambut _ocean blue_ itu. Lelaki itu, adalah lelaki beruntung yang dapat mendapatkan seorang Hatsune Miku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Iya, cepat sana! Nanti kau dimarahi pacarmu, loh!" canda Len, dan tentu saja tawa yang menyertainya saat itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Dan, setelah sosok Miku sudah tak tampak lagi di matanya, air mata Len mulai menitik. Segera Len mengusap matanya yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

Di tengah isak tangisnya, Len berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku..."

**.**

**3. My Princess – Putriku**

"Anda adalah putri saya, dan saya akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anda bahagia."

Janji itu terucap begitu saja di mulut Len, seorang _servant_ (pelayan) yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk melayani seorang putri dengan rambut berwarna _tosca_ yang biasa dipanggil dengan "Hatsune Miku".

Miku tersenyum, sebuah senyuman manis yang selalu sukses untuk membuat wajah Len sedikit memerah.

Selain cantik dan manis, Miku juga merupakan seorang putri yang bijaksana dalam memerintah di kerajaannya.

"Aku akan merasa bahagia apabila kau selalu berada di sisimu, Len." Miku tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh senyuman terbaik Len yang dapat ia berikan kepada sang putri sebagai seorang _servant_.

Miku tidak menyadari, bahwa kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dapat membuat Len merasa bahwa ia memiliki sedikit harapan untuk memilikinya, walau posisinya yang hanyalah seorang _servant_.

"Tuan Putri, Pangeran Kaito dari negeri tetangga datang berkunjung..." ujar seorang pelayan dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih sambil membungkukan badannya.

Seketika wajah Miku menjadi cerah mendengar nama tunangannya.

Yup, Kaito adalah tunangan Miku. Derajat mereka pun sama, yaitu sebagai putri dan pangeran. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hati Len hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan segera, Miku merapikan rambutnya dan segera berlari ke luar kamar.

"Ah, sampai jumpa, Len! Kuharap aku dapat menyantap cemilan yang enak sore ini!" Miku berseru kepada Len sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya, dan segera meninggalkan Len yang masih tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Sebesar apapun cinta Len kepada Miku, ia menyadari bahwa posisinya di dalam kastil ini hanyalah sebagai seorang _servant_.

Ia pun menyadari, bahwa hanya Kaito-lah yang dapat melengkapi kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam diri Miku.

Karena itulah, Len tetap tersenyum, walau hatinya terasa bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Bagaimanapun juga, anda adalah putri saya. Dan saya telah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun untuk membuat anda merasa bahagia," bisik Len dengan halus. "Dan saya tahu, bahwa cara untuk membuat anda bahagia adalah dengan menjaga hubungan anda dengan Pangeran Kaito..."

**.**

**4. Adolescence – Masa Remaja**

Di tengah taman bunga yang indah, dengan dengan angin semilir yang turut menyertai, sepasang insan sedang berdiri berhadapan. Seorang gadis dengan pita besar di kepalanya, dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _tosca_.

Wajah sang gadis ini tampak memerah, dan bibirnya bergetar. Tampak jelas bahwa mulutnya sedang bergerak-gerak menyiapkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan setelah ini.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Rin_-chan_?" tanya sang pemuda berambut _tosca _yang biasa dipanggil "Hatsune Mikuo" itu.

Sang gadis yang dipanggil "Rin" oleh Mikuo itu pun meneguk ludah, siap mengutarakan ucapannya.

"A-Aku menyukaimu, Mikuo-_senpai_!" ucap Rin lantang, namun tampak jelas terdapat perasaan gugup yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Mikuo terbelalak kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang gadis yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Mikuo pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menjawab pernyataan cinta Rin.

"Rin_-chan_, bukannya aku membencimu..." jawab Mikuo. "Namun, tidakkah kau sadar perbedaan umur kita yang sedikit... terlalu jauh?"

Air mata Rin mulai menetes, dan ia pun menatap Mikuo lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya yang mungil meremas rok _jeans_ yang ia pakai.

"Ti-tidak masalah, kan! Bukankah Miku_-chan_ dan Kaito nii_-chan_ dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih, walaupun umur mereka juga–"

"Jangan samakan kita dengan mereka," jawab Mikuo dingin. "Mereka berdua telah melewati masa puber yang membingungkan, dan kau..."

Mikuo menjentikan jemarinya di dahi Rin.

"Kau masihlah anak 14 tahun, yang belum mengenali arti 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya."

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang dirasanya mau tumpah. Hatinya serasa hancur mendengar perkataan Mikuo.

"I-ini bukan karena puber! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Mikuo menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Aku mengerti, karena aku juga dulu sepertimu, tidak mengerti arti 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya. Yang kau alami saat ini hanyalah kebingungan di saat puber," ucap Mikuo panjang lebar. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau terjebak di dalam arus kebingungan di masa remaja."

Mikuo pun membalikan badannya, dan berjalan pergi menjauhi sosok Rin dengan air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**5. Time – Waktu**

Di saat usiaku mencapai 15 tahun, aku melihatmu. Senyumanmu yang indah, dan rambut _tosca_-mu yang bersinar di bawah sinar mentari, membuatku ingin memilikimu. Namun, kau masih terlampau muda bagiku.

Di saat usiaku mencapai 16 tahun, kau masuk ke dalam grup musik yang sama denganku. Betapa bahagianya diriku, terutama di saat kita dapat bernyanyi bersama di dalam beberapa lagu, dan membayangkan seolah kita adalah sepasang kekasih.

Di saat usiaku 17 tahun, kau mulai mengenal sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan "cinta" di usiamu yang masih 13 tahun. Dengan wajah yang ceria dan polos, dan disertai dengan semburat merah di pipimu, kau mengatakannya kepadaku.

"Aku menyukai Len_-kun_... Kaito_-nii_, apa kau dapat membantuku?"

Di saat usiaku 18 tahun, hubungan kita mulai merenggang. Kau terus menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan lelaki bernama Kagamine Len itu, dan kebersamaanmu dengannya merupakan hasil dari jerih payahku.

Di saat usiaku 20 tahun, aku melihatnya. Kau dan Len, berciuman. Tahukah kau, bahwa aku melihatnya? Dan... tahukah kau, bahwa aku mencintaimu...?

Di saat usiaku 22 tahun, kau kembali menghampiriku dengan wajah yang berseri dan dihiasi dengan warna kemerahan di pipimu. Dan ketika itu pula kau kembali menghancurkan hatiku dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Len sesegera mungkin. Datanglah ke upacara pernikahan kami, Kaito_-nii_!"

Di saat usiaku 23 tahun, aku berada di depan sebuah Gereja besar. Suara lonceng Gereja mengiringi langkah dan senyumanmu didampingi dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut _honey blonde_. Dan pada saat itu jugalah, aku merasakan air mataku menetes membasahi wajahku.

Di saat usiaku 25 tahun, aku kembali berada di dalam sebuah Gereja. Aku pun kembali melihatmu, dengan senyuman indahmu yang akan selalu kukenang.

Namun, kini kau tidaklah bergerak maupun berbicara. Nyawamu telah direnggut oleh sebuah penyakit, dan kini tubuhmu terbaring di dalam peti kayu dengan damai.

Dan tepat sebelum peti jenazahmu dimasukan ke dalam liang kubur, kubisikan kalimat ini dengan berlinang air mata. Kalimat yang seharusnya sudah kukatakan sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku_-chan_..."

Beginilah kisah cintaku kepadamu, dan berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan. Ini semua hanyalah masalah waktu...

**.**

**6. Book – Buku**

Apa makna dari benda itu? Benda yang diberi nama "buku", dan diisi dengan lembar-lembar kertas.

Namun, bagi seorang Megurine Luka, benda itu merupakan sebuah benda yang berharga.

Bukan hanya karena ia senang membaca, namun juga karena buku merupakan sebuah benda terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya.

Di siniliah Luka saat ini berada, di sisi sebuah makam, dengan nisan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama.

"Kaito Shion", demikian tulisan yang tertera di permukaan nisan yang ditulis dengan hiragana.

Dengan senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan, Luka menatap nisan itu lekat-lekat, mengusap permukaannya yang berdebu dengan tangannya yanng halus, dan membisikan nama mantan kekasihnya itu sekali lagi.

Di tangannya yang lain, ia menggengam sebuah benda berbentuk balok, yang tampak tua dan usang.

Itulah buku, yang ditinggalkan Kaito untuk Luka, tepat sebelum Kaito mengalami kecelakaan mobil sepulang dari rumah Luka untuk memberikan buku itu bagi Luka.

Luka mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes, dan kembali membuka buku itu dengan perlahan.

Namun, tiba-tiba selembar kertas berwarna kebiruan jatuh ke atas tanah dari dalam selipan buku. Kertas itu tampak usang, namun pesan yang tertuliskan di dalamnya masih dapat terbaca dengan jelas.

'_Luka, semuanya sudah selesai. Aku tidak dapat bersama denganmu lagi. Sayonara...'_

Luka terperangah ketika membaca tulisan yang tampak jelas seperti tulisan Kaito.

Jadi... Kaito memberikan buku ini... untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka...?

Air mata Luka kembali menetes, tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito meninggal bukanlah sebagai orang yang mencintainya, serta bukan sebagai kekasihnya.

Kaito meninggal sebagai seorang pria berambut _ocean blue_ biasa, yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Luka Megurine.

Luka pun tersenyum, dan meletakan buku itu di atas makam Kaito.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai." Luka pun bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum menatap nisan Kaito.

"_Sayonara..._"

**.**

**7. Friend – Teman**

Salah satu kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kau sadar bahwa kau menyukai sahabatmu sendiri, terlebih lagi ketika kau tahu bahwa ia menyukai orang lain.

Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Rinto Kagami terhadap seorang gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak, Lenka Kagamine.

Senyuman Lenka selalu membuat hatinya tenang. Rambutnya yang berkibar ditiup angin membuat Lenka semakin tampak menawan.

Harus diakui, bahwa Lenka memang sangat manis. Selain wajahnya yang cantik dan manis, sifatnya pun dapat membuat setiap orang terpesona.

Rinto sangat ingin menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Lenka, namun keberanian tidak ada di dalam dirinya.

Hingga, pada saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka yang memang cukup dekat satu sama lain, Lenka mengatakan hal ini pada Rinto.

Melihat wajah Lenka yang memerah dan bibirnya yang bergetar, sepercik harapan muncul di dalam hati Rinto. Namun...

"Hei, Rinto_-kun_..." katanya. "Aku... sebenarnya menyukai Len_-kun_... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jantung Rinto seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"A-ah, baguslah... dia pasti bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu..." Dengan cepat Rinto menyembunyikan wajahnya, untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia... menangis.

"Rinto_-kun_? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"I-Iya," jawab Rinto dengan suara pelan. "Kau duluan saja, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menyerahkan tugas kemarin..."

Lenka memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, heran dengan sikap Rinto yang mendadak menjadi aneh.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti!" ucap Lenka sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rinto. Rinto mencoba membalasnya dengan senyuman seperti biasa, namun bukan senyuman yang muncul.

Namun, derai air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya.

'_Padahal aku lebih mengenalnya... padahal aku lebih sering bersamanya... padahal aku selalu bersikap baik kepadanya... namun bukan aku yang dipilihnya...'_ batin Rinto dalam hati.

'_Ternyata, hubungan kami memang hanyalah sebatas teman..._'

**.**

**8. Doll – Boneka**

Tubuhku memang dapat digerakan, dan aku dapat berjalan serta berlari dengan bebas.

Aku pun dapat berbicara, tertawa, dan menangis. Aku sama seperti layaknya manusia normal.

Namun, apa gunanya apabila kehidupanku sama seperti sebuah boneka?

Meiko Sakine namaku, nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku yang entah di mana keberadaannya saat ini.

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, tempat di mana kedua orang tuaku meninggalkan aku yang masih bayi di depan pintu rumah besar ini.

Mungkin mereka berharap bahwa aku akan diangkat sebagai putri bagi pemilik rumah ini, namun pada kenyataannya bukan itulah yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Beliau memang merawatku dengan baik di saat aku masih kanak-kanak. Namun, ketika aku menginjak usia 6 tahun hingga sekarang, aku terus menerus diperlakukan sebagai pembantu. Bahkan, kata "pembantu" masih terlalu indah untuk menggambarkan kondisiku saat ini.

Ketika aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini, aku pun sadar bahwa tidak ada tempat lain bagiku di dunia ini.

Orang tuaku telah membuangku, dan aku tidaklah cukup berpendidikan untuk dapat menjalani beban kehidupan di luar sana.

Yang dapat kujalani saat ini hanyalah menerima segala siksaan yang diberikan kepadaku, dan melaksanakan kehidupanku sebagai sebuah "boneka".

**.**_  
_**9. Separation - Perpisahan**

Aku selalu menatap punggungnya yang kecil itu, punggung bagi seorang anak kelas 6 SD.

Dialah sahabatku sejak kecil, yang menjadi orang pertama yang mau menjadi temanku, ketika semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan kekesalan. Dialah sahabatku yang kusayangi, dan ingin selalu kujaga.

Namun, semua hubungan persahabatan kami berakhir di sini, di perayaan pelepasan ini...

Aku, Kagamine Len, harus melepas kepergian sahabatku semenjak kecil, Hatsune Mikuo.

Mikuo sudah rela berbagi senyuman dan tawanya padaku selama 6 tahun ini. Dia pun telah merelakan waktunya untuk menemaniku saat istirahat dan dalam kerja kelompok.

Di hari pelepasan ini, aku menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya di saat tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Hatiku sakit, karena tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku akan perpisahan yang memutuskan hubungan antara aku dan Mikuo.

Persahabatan kami begitu erat... melebihi persahabatan orang lain...

Namun, kenapa kami harus berpisah?! Kenapa kami tidak dimasukan ke sekolah yang sama di Sekolah Menengah?!

Dan, di sinilah aku saat ini.

Menatap punggung sahabatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Dan mengenang setiap hal mengenai dirinya di dalam hatiku...

**.**

**10. Good bye – Selamat Tinggal**

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Seorang wanita dengan rambut _pink_ yang indah mengusap kepala adik kecilnya yang sedang menangis.

Luka, sang empunya rambut _pink_, tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sepasang bola berwarna _teal_ yang masih tampak dibasahi air mata.

Miku, adik dari Luka, mengusap kedua bola matanya yang dibasahi air mata.

"Jangan pergi, kak..."

"Kakak tidak bisa," jawab Luka dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. "Miku sendiri tahu 'kan, kalau kakak harus pergi untuk mengikuti kontes menyanyi itu? Ini kesempatan emas bagi kakak. Siapa tahu, kakak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah itu..."

"Tapi..." Miku pun kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Aku takut kakak tidak kembali lagi..."

Mendengar perkataan lugu dari sang adik, Luka hanya tersenyum dan kembali menghapus air mata adiknya dengan jemarinya yang indah.

"Kakak berjanji akan pulang dari London minggu depan, jadi Miku tidak perlu khawatir." Miku pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah melihat anggukan kepala Miku, Luka pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju mobil yang telah datang untuk mengantarnya menuju ke bandara.

Di depan pintu rumah, Miku menatap kepergian mobil itu bersama kedua orang tuanya yang menemaninya melepas kepergian sang kakak.

Dia bersama kedua orang tuanya melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah mobil besar yang semakin lama menjadi semakin samar itu.

Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa itulah terakhir kalinya mereka melihat sosok Luka.

Karena... mobil yang mengantarnya saat itu tertabrak bus pariwisata yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Semua penumpang, baik penumpang dalam mobil yang dinaiki Luka, maupun penumpang bis, semuanya tewas seketika di dalam kecelakaan itu.

Tak dihiraukan lagi, Miku yang mendengar berita itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Pembohong... kakak pembohong..." bisik Miku di tengah isak tangisnya. "Kakak sudah janji akan pulang... tapi aku malah harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."

**.**

**The End**

**.**


End file.
